Silencios
by KevinBlu
Summary: Silencios... ¿Que son para nosotros?


"¿Qué… que es el silencio, Perla?" Ella asiente, sin desviar la mirada del atardecer. A ella le encantan, por alguna razón; yo prefiero la noche. Me gustan las estrellas, son relajantes. Pero el calor del cuerpo de Perla contra el mío, la sensación de sus alas rozando con las mías, el rítmico ascenso y descenso de su pecho cuando respira, esos profundos ojos verdes… las estrellas no se comparan con eso. Solo sentarme aquí junto a ella en la puerta de nuestro nido es suficiente para toda preocupación sea olvidada

Bueno, casi todas…

La pregunta es sencilla… o por lo menos, debería serlo.

El silencio es la ausencia absoluta de sonido, casi imposible de lograr en la naturaleza que todos conocemos, posible únicamente con la ayuda de los humanos y sus creaciones.

Yo se que esa no es la respuesta que Perla quiere.

A ella no le interesa la ciencia, y a mi tampoco.

Sinceramente, no se que contestar. Bajo la mirada e intento pensar. Se que no tengo tiempo, sin embargo. Perla simplemente cerrara los ojos, me dirá que esta bien, que no debo contestar. Me mirara, sonreirá y cambiara de tema.

Eso es mentira, lo se. No esta bien, nada bien.

Ella necesita esta respuesta, por algún motivo que aun desconozco.

Eso tampoco importa

Ella lo necesita, necesita saber que pienso que es el silencio. Que es, para mi, el silencio.

"Es un momento para reflexionar" Le contesto finalmente "Cuando te permites pensar lo que has hecho y dicho, si ha estado bien o no y lo que harás y dirás en el futuro" Continuo.

Ella gira la cabeza, alza una "ceja" y ríe un poco, tapándose el pico con su ala.

"Sabia que dirías eso"

Por supuesto que lo sabias, Perla. Tu me conoces demasiado bien, soy un libro abierto ante ti.

Me gustaría poder conocerte tan bien…

Aun sonriendo, arrecuesta su cabeza contra mi cuello y comienza a mordisquear mis plumas. A ella le gusta jugar con mis plumas, en especial acicalar y arreglar mis alas. Aprecio mucho eso, ya que no soy particularmente bueno en hacerlo.

Ella parece satisfecha… yo, por el otro lado…

"¿Perla…?"

"¿Hmm?"Murmura. Su cálido aliento haciéndome cosquillas al rozar contra mi piel.

"¿Qué… que es el silencio?" Le pregunto. Ella abre los ojos de repente y con calma alza su cabeza, quedando sus ojos al mismo nivel de los míos. Ella aun sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa tan cálida como la de antes "¿Qué es el silencio para ti?" Ella suspira.

"Depende…"

No… es precisamente la clase de respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Depende?"

"Depende" Repite y sonríe, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en mi cuello.

Seria muy fácil dejarlo allí. Ignorarla y seguir adelante. Es obvio que la respuesta le molesta, seria lo mas lógico e inteligente.

No importa lo que otras aves digan, yo no soy un ave inteligente.

"¿Depende de que?"

"Depende si ese silencio es en solitario o en compañía y quien es esta compañía"

"Debo admitir…" Le digo sonriendo, frotando mi cabeza contra la suya "Que estoy un poco más confundido que antes"

Ella ríe.

Lo que no daría por oír ese sonido todo el día.

"Si… también me imagine que dirías eso"

Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

"Supuse que dirías eso también, pero… " Continuo, y ella deja de sonreír "Aun no me respondes. ¿Depende de que?" Una vez más suspira y cierra los ojos "Y por favor, esta vez se mas especifica"

Sus ojos ahora están fijos en el horizonte, apenas puedo distinguir su verde.

"Muchas aves creen cosas de mi… dicen cosas de mi" Empieza hablar en un tono que me resulta complicado de explicar "Que soy salvaje… que hago las cosas rápido… que soy libre… que no me detengo por nada" ¿Odio? ¿Miedo? "Supongo que habré dado motivos en algún momento, pero…" ¿Inseguridad? ¿Vergüenza? "La verdad, Blu, es que… tengo miedo"

"¿M-miedo? ¿A que le temes?"

"A convertirme en lo que las aves creen que ya soy…"

"Eso no pasara" La rodeo con mis alas y le ofrezco entendimiento, la única cosa que necesita "Y aun si pasara, no me importaría. Te seguiría, como sea, a donde vayas" Disimuladamente, se seca una lagrima que no sabia que tenia antes de asentir.

"En parte es cierto lo que dicen. Me gusta vivir rápido y libre. La mayor parte de mi vida se basa en eso. Pero también me gusta detenerme, ver la vida pasar, estar quieta… en silencio"

"Creo que comienzo a entender…" Le comento con sinceridad.

"Me alegra mucho que me guste el silencio, porque eso me da una excusa para detenerme… y aquí es donde empieza la parte de ´_con quien_´ de mi explicación" Se toma una pausa, cierra sus ojos, suspira, abre sus ojos "Me agrada… ser encadenada"

"Mmmm…" Le sonrió.

"¿Q-que? ¿Qué ocurre?" Aunque no puedo verlo bien, puedo jurar que esta levantando una de sus cejas en señal de confusión. Yo solo rio.

"No sabia que eras del tipo con fetiches. Creo que me agrada…"

"Cállate Blu, estoy hablando en serio" Su voz suena molesta, su sonrisa la traiciona. ¿Quizá debería ver si puedo conseguir cadenitas? "Me refería a que me gusta estar encadena a ALGUIEN" Aclara, aun sonrojada. No lo había notado antes, pensaba en cadenas. Linda tenia una de plata, ¿Se molestara si se pierde? "Eso me da una razón para volver al suelo, para detenerme, para poder estar en silencio, pero… ese silencio no siempre es bueno"

No respondo, tan solo espero. Perla queda en silencio por algunos momentos, ordenando sus ideas.

Finalmente responde cerrando su pata y golpeándola contra el suelo. Su cara se retuerce un momento, obviamente le dolió. Lejos de admitirlo, intenta disimularlo con un suspiro. La vieja y testaruda Perla… no cambies nunca.

"¿Perla…?"

"Como decía, no siempre es un buen silencio. A veces es incomodo y eso genera… complicaciones"

"¿A que te refieres?" Siendo sincero, ahora estaba muy interesado en lo que Perla tenia para decir. Después de todo, nosotros habíamos estado en silencio hasta ahora.

"¿¡Porque!?" Grita de repente y me empuja suavemente. Retraigo mis alas por miedo mas que nada "¿Por qué debemos hablar como idiotas para estar bien? ¿Por qué no podemos compartir nuestra compañía en silencio? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a nadie para compartirlo conmigo? Asi era como…" De repente se detiene y mira al suelo "Así era como mi padre me decía que sabias que habías conocido a alguien especial para ti. Cuando te puede callar por un minuto, una hora, un día entero, y aun así sentirte cómodo a su lado. Y ni siquiera sientes la necesidad de hablar"

"Es un buen consejo…" Admito y trato de acercarme; ella no reacciona, lo que tomo por bueno.

"El consejo es bueno, pero…" Ella habla de nuevo "Nunca he podido encontrar a alguien así. Alguien con quien me sienta cómoda en ambas partes de mi vida. Los rápidos no les gusta el silencio ni quedarse quietos, los que gustan de eso no son lo suficientemente rápidos" Antes de poder reaccionar, Perla se voltea y me abraza fuertemente. Mi pecho se empapa, pero no me podría importar menos "Eso es lo único que pido, Blu… alguien que pueda mantener mi ritmo, pero que también se detenga, que comparta su tiempo si hablar, que me deje encadenarme a el o ella…"

"¿Alguien que te de un motivo para aterrizar? ¿Alguien que te demuestre a ti misma que no eras esa que las aves creen?" Continúe, adivinando más o menos sus pensamientos.

"Si… exacto…" Tal vez seria conveniente detenerme aquí. Dejar esta conversación como terminada. Perla y yo nos entendemos mejor y nos estamos abrazando. Esta todo bien, ¿Verdad? Nos quedamos en silencio. Pasa un minuto, pasan dos, pasan tres…

"¿Perla…?" Necesito una última respuesta, sin embargo.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Es este silencio… incomodo?" Perla no responde, solo deja caer mas lagrimas. Solloza, tiembla… "Necesito saber, Perla…" Insisto. Ella trata de recomponerse, deja de llorar, pero no abre los ojos. Ella no puede hablar. Abre el pico, lo cierra. Ningún sonido sale de el. Se rinde y deja de tratar.

Ella tan solo asiente.

"Lo siento…" Agrega en un susurro quebrado, apenas oíble.

"Descuida, tenemos tiempo…" Le contesto, casi sin pensar. Ella levanta la cabeza y sus lágrimas cesan, por lo cual estoy agradecido.

"¿Blu…?" La confusión es obvia en su voz, pero tengo confianza.

"Recién nos conocimos, Perla. Tenemos tiempo de hacer nuestros silencios cómodos para ti. De hacerte ver que no importa lo que hagas, lo que te conviertas y a donde valla, ni lo rápido que vallas… estamos encadenados y te seguiré"

"Blu…"

"Quizás algún día, Perla, me veas como tu motivación para aterrizar y detenerte. Quizá no, pero mientras seas feliz no importara… y de todas formas, seguiré siguiéndote"

Ella sonríe por fin. No se como, pero apretá aun mas su abrazo y sigue llorando.

"Si…" Dice por fin "Tenemos tiempo…"

(-)

**Una boludez de 1,5K palabras que me pareció interesante de escribir, mas que nada para pintarme a mi mismo mi visión de Perla (aunque incompleta aquí), y de paso compartirla. Nada que ver con San Valentín, pura casualidad que la terminara hoy, pero supongo que mas o menos podría caer como una historia para eso.**

**Una historia mía con final feliz (mas o menos)… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?**

**En fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Si quieren dejar un review, lo apreciaría mucho ya que ayuda a mejorar. Si son muy tímidos para hacerlo, no hay problema. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**Nos leeremos luego **

**KevinBlu.**


End file.
